


【团兵】我辈孤雄

by dazzleye



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzleye/pseuds/dazzleye
Summary: 是刀。墓地回忆录。时间线大概是动画第三季22集。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 20





	【团兵】我辈孤雄

“不要说一个凡人是幸福的，在他还没有跨过生命的界限，还没有得到痛苦的解脱之前。”  
——《索福克勒斯悲剧五种 · 俄狄浦斯王》

红茶醇厚的香气掺杂了酸涩的铁锈味道，在利威的嘴里漫开。他放下杯子，打开茶罐嗅了嗅，埃尔文留下的茶叶似乎是变质了。起身来到角落里的垃圾桶前，耳中并未传来预期的铁罐触底的闷响，利威盯着手中毫无美感的铁皮茶罐看了很久，最终将它放回了原处。拿起外套，他走出了房间。

“早，利威。”韩吉打着哈欠拍了拍他的肩膀。

“又通宵看文件了吗？“利威低声问了一句，没有等到她的回复，便径直下楼了。

风穿梭在叶片之间，破晓前的沉寂被摇碎了。灰蓝色的天幕垂在头顶，星子几颗散乱地钉在其上，朝阳沉潜在大地的尽头。地平线被灼烧成炽烈的橘红，与灰蓝色穹顶相接之处空出了一段狭长的鱼肚白。

马舍里艾伦、三笠和阿尔敏边闹边整理着各自的马具。利威走进来，他们停下了动作，向他问好。利威点了点头。距离玛利亚之壁壁外调查还有几个小时，这些人便按捺不住激动的心情，迫不及待地整顿装备了。“看起来兵长也很期待这次壁外调查呢。”阿尔敏用胳膊肘撞了撞艾伦。他们压低了声音，话语之间溢出兴奋。利威牵出他的坐骑，翻身越上。院中的角落里萨沙和柯尼在高声争论。他瞥了一眼，打马向远方飞驰而去。尘土被一阵风漾在半空，将他的身影变得模糊，消隐了他的去路。

淡紫色的层叠花瓣下花茎弯出柔韧的弧度，利威稍稍拽了拽缰绳，马儿放慢了步伐。他回头望了一眼这丛不知名的野花，到底没有勒马停住，重新加快了速度。

忘记带花了。可恶，早知道应该将那半罐变质的红茶带上了。上升的曦光收敛了柔和的晕圈，加重了刺痛大地的力度。利威眯了眯眼睛。反正茶叶的味道变了，还给你好了。凉风再一次掀起他的刘海。

马蹄敲打在石板上吐露出一串清脆的响动。他从无人的街道掠过，只留下回荡的蹄声。

这是一张他几乎从未见过的面孔，守墓人仔细打量着来访者。太早了，被吵醒的老人略微有些不快。他在报纸上数次读到过利威的名字，但这些报道从没刊登过画像，因而他并不能识破这个男人的真实身份。

“埃尔文吗？”守墓人迟疑了一下，“哦，那个伟大的男人，他在园地尽头的那棵树下长眠，你直着走便能看到。”

“我知道。”留下这句话，他走进了墓园，成为日后守墓人口中在破晓时分探访死者的怪人。

天色又亮了几分，青灰色的铁幕被白光稀释成了通透的蓝，万物凝神静气，等待红日喷薄而出的瞬间。利威放慢了脚步，呼吸也缓了下来。绿草短又硬，并不情愿屈服于他的踩压。黄土会将肉身吞食殆尽，留下没有姓名的白骨。这是父子的尸骸，那是邻人的尸骸，都是国与家的尸骸。在这里，生命的意义不过是空洞虚伪的陈词滥调，远远低于生命本身的存在。高低参差的石碑交错，通往埃尔文墓地的小径越走越长。

雪崩发生就在须臾之间，埃尔文一把拽住仍在低头前进的利威，将他向后猛拽。积雪滚滚而来，将二人与前方的大部队阻绝。利威趔趄着站定，咳嗽起来，漾起来的雪沫与凛风仿佛割伤了他的喉咙。

“还好吗？”埃尔文关切地问道。他的声音让冰冷的雪片温柔地降落在利威的脸上。

利威没见过严酷冬季与鹅毛大雪。在他正式加入调查兵团的这一年冬天，埃尔文命令他与新兵一起进行冬季野外训练。出发时，他发现了跟在队尾的埃尔文。攀登积雪深厚的山地不仅耗费力气，也磨炼人的心志。利威咬着牙踩进没过膝盖的雪中，扭头却发现埃尔文轻轻松松便追上了他。他嘁了一声，无视了并肩而行的人，然后雪便铺天盖地地吞噬了一切。二人被大自然囚于股掌之间。

“怎么办？”利威气喘吁吁地看向埃尔文。

埃尔文抚掉眉毛与睫毛上的雪花，叹了口气，“谁知道呢。”

“你是有办法的吧。”利威用怀疑的口气质问他，“我们不能冻死在这里。”

“另选一条路继续前进，或者原路返回。”埃尔文向利威讨要他手中的煤油灯，“要么我们因为误入歧途死在荒山雪原，要么我们没能登上山顶完成任务。利威，这是你的试炼，选择权在你手上。”

这家伙为什么会跟来？这是在交付他对我的信任吗？呼啸的风冲进眼里，利威眨了眨眼。

利威做出了选择。他和埃尔文沿着杳无人迹的雪原边缘继续前行。理解和分担恐惧，是这世上最强大的纽带。埃尔文在风雪中依旧挺拔毫不狼狈，仿佛利威的选择就是他做出的选择。登顶之行最终以遗憾收场。搜寻他们的同伴最终在山的阴坡发现了体力耗尽的两人。利威失去意识前，被温热的躯体守护着，被埃尔文的外套紧紧包裹着。他的怀抱中有一簇燃不尽的山火。

利威因为没能完成任务心生不甘，在之后的壁外调查格外认真。斩杀巨人的数目令其他人瞠目结舌。士兵们渐渐被他强大所折服，挑衅与刁难销声匿迹。每当他从马上一跃而起冲向天际，埃尔文会看他一眼，不多不少，就一眼。若有似无的注视像根细细的线，利威成为线彼端的风筝。

当他升职成为士兵长后，埃尔文那道意味不明的目光消失了。埃尔文的瞳孔和天空是同样的颜色。来自大地之上的、充斥着自由气息的一瞥，不是监视，是信任或者比信任更复杂的存在。记忆的碎片像河流中的碎冰，水上浮着的与水下隐藏的，一齐奔涌进利威的心口。

狡黠的金发男人是优秀的猎手。利威带着行李推开新房间的门的时候，埃尔文正坐在床边读着他不认识的书。在房间紧俏时与战友分享同一处休憩之地并不是令人难以接受的事情。利威对埃尔文偶然露出的志在必得的神情嗤之以鼻。他趾高气昂地命令埃尔文打理好个人卫生，并且保持房间的干净整洁。埃尔文微笑着答应下来，可最终还是利威承包了宿舍和办公室的所有清洁工作。夕阳落下，大雨落下，鲜血落下。战争与死亡永远被留在了门外，无法侵袭这扇窗内亮起的昏黄灯光。灯下的两人看起来平静安详。

埃尔文会为利威沏好红茶，利威会为埃尔文叠好衣物，等价交换的天平在一个夜晚被彻底破坏了。埃尔文无懈可击的冷峻与无情，皲裂出丝丝的缝隙，连空气也疲惫不堪。利威忍不住追问，得到的回答是疾风骤雨般的吻。利威怔愣了一下，而后捧起埃尔文的脸回应起来。衬衫与长裤交缠在地上，皮肤吞食着皮肤，欲念的野兽从眼与口中破笼而出，撕咬着两颗渴望的心。汗水和体液洒在灯下变得通透。濒死的快感让他们生出幸福的错觉。利威没有再追问，一场酣畅淋漓的性事好似就是他期待的答案。

“利威，后悔吗？”

曾经劝他“住手，别再后悔了”的男人，问出了令他困惑的问题。后悔什么呢，利威嗤笑。后悔刚刚不应该追问吗，还是后悔加入调查兵团、后悔相信了你呢？

昼夜更迭，人前人后，秘密关系大概什么都没有改变。唯一不同的是，利威会在睡前得到一个晚安吻。虽然他觉得这很麻烦，可也偃旗息鼓地接受了。与杀戮相对的是拥抱。一次又一次亲身从残肢断臂尸横遍野的地狱归来，战士的惊惧恐怖让死亡幻化成为寄生的藤蔓，驱逐恶灵的是他们紧紧相拥的时刻。

超大型巨人与铠之巨人的出现将他们推向了风口浪尖。利威接管了艾伦，埃尔文失去了右臂，兵团也不可避免地被卷入了政治斗争之中。埃尔文的休养时间并没有持续很久，利威第一次帮埃尔文整理仪容时，埃尔文将他揽进怀中，小声说了句抱歉。真相的面纱愈来愈薄，埃尔文眼中期盼的火焰似乎要燃尽余下的全部生命。利威听见命运齿轮疯狂旋转的巨响，急转直下，势必朝着他最不希望看到的结局滚滚而去。当政变结束，玛利亚之墙夺回战的前夜，利威在床上再次询问埃尔文能不能留在这里，他得到的回答是一个吻。

“今天回来得很晚啊。”埃尔文濡湿的金发贴在额头上。

利威翻身背对他，“不经意间听到小孩子们的聊天了，大海啊，梦想啊什么的。”

埃尔文短促地笑了笑，“你不也是小孩吗？”

夜行的鸥鸟急速拍打翅膀，英雄脱下战袍，他和他都是这个残酷世界里弱小多余的孩子，重重的存在只为轻轻的死去。

墓碑矗立在路的尽头。利威走过去，单膝跪了下来，像一把刀插入了大地。

剥去层层嵌套的身份与责任，战争的硝烟愈散愈淡，当一切都还原成为人本身，当一切就要回到故事开始的原点——不过是埃尔文的一句“利威，谢谢你”，不过是利威的一句“我不后悔”。二人都不畏死，在披上自由之翼的斗篷时，他们就已成为游走在生与死边缘的亡魂。利威是埃尔文引以为豪的一把出鞘利刃，他鲜有崩坏、倒卷、断裂的时刻，刀纹被巨人的血打磨得发亮。埃尔文不是士兵，不是领导者，不是恶魔，他只是没能实现心愿的孩子，是利威的私情罢了。

“你我初见时我是真的想要取你性命。结果那时我没有把针剂打给你，你也死在我眼前了。这算什么，诅咒吗？” 黎明挣脱了黑暗的桎梏，幽昧的天幕撕出一道蓝色的裂口，锐利的光线升了起来。这光线越来越强，越来越白，然后它变成了暖色的彩虹。熠熠金光穿过树的枝叶，漏在石碑的表面，洒在利威的脸上。

“埃尔文，马上就要开始玛利亚之墙外的调查了。”利威伸出手，抚了抚墓碑上他的名字，“你不会看见了。我不能替你完成你的梦想，我只能完成我们的约定。”

他起身离开，走了一半又停住，仿佛在等一声呼喊。

回答他的只是一阵风。


End file.
